Hasta el final
by Rondero001
Summary: No la valore como debia, siempre estuvo frente a mi pero la perdi, ahora extraño tenerla a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta el final**

"_No valoras lo que tienes, pero extrañas lo que ya no tendrás"_

_**Capítulo 1-El inicio**_

Al fin lo lograron, quien lo diría, pudieron encontrar lo que más me haría infeliz, lograron alejarla de mi lado, solo porque me he comportado como un estúpido todo este tiempo.

Sé que soy un tonto por no saber valorarla como ella se merecía, pero no es para que me la hayan quitado, fui su amigo, su mejor amigo, pasamos grandes momentos juntos y ella era feliz.

Fue feliz, ¿verdad?

Ahhh, no entiendo, estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo y jamás me pude dar cuenta, como se comportaba con migo, lo que hacía por mí, sus sacrificios por querer estar conmigo, ¡MALDICIÓN!, como fui tan estúpido, su sonrisa al verme, lo que hacía para que me fijara en ella, su…su ahh como es que mi estupidez llega tan alto ¡PORQUE!

Y lo peor, ella trato de decírmelo con tanta alegría esa ves, pero mi boca no pudo dejar de hablar, ni una sola vez, lo que dije, lo que le dije, jamás me lo perdonare.

Jamás.

_**3 horas atrás**_

A pesar de ser la peor ciudad donde la tristeza es el principal mérito, en este día Miseryville se encontraba muy tranquilo, las personas caminaban sin ninguna preocupación, era domingo cualquiera descansa ese día, en un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad se encontraba un joven rubio de camisa verde y pantalones azules observado por una niña con una toga color rojo y cabello semicastaño.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, dices que si te comes ocho burritos el octavo es gratis, o me equivoco -dijo heloise fingiendo alegría.

-Claro -Respondió Jimmy con la boca llena de comida- ahí decía que si como 7 entonces…

-sí, si eso lo puedo comprender, lo que no entiendo, es que hago yo aquí –Mascullo.

-Pues –Jimmy trago la comida- recuerdas la última vez que comí siete burritos.

Jimmy tomo otro burrito de la bandeja en la mesa y empezó a comer de nuevo.

-mmm, si me acuerdo, tuvimos que usar un destapa caños.

-si, por si vuelve a suceder no me preocupare porque estás conmigo.

-lo dices enserio –Hablo mientras juntaba sus manos al pecho con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga –Respondió sin prestarle atención al comportamiento de heloise.

-o, cierto –Heloise se desilusiono y simplemente bajo las manos.

-Ademes hoy podemos pasar tiempo juntos, beezy esta con su Papá así que estamos tu y yo.

-Lo sé, pero cuando dijiste que si querías pasar tiempo juntos pensé en, no sé, ir al cine –heloise se levantó muy despacio de su silla acercándose poco a poco a Jimmy- o a bailar, ¡PERO NO EN ESTO!-dijo heloise dejándose caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados, con una ligera expresión de tristeza.

Jimmy a pesar de estar muy concentrado en sus burritos pudo notar el comportamiento de heloise, dejo de comer y la miro de frente.

-Si quieres heloise –hablo Jimmy alegremente- después podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

Heloise vio a Jimmy sin creer en sus palabras y sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

-Enserio me dejaras escoger a donde ir –Dijo heloise- a donde yo quiera.

Jimmy sonrió

-A donde tú quieras.

Heloise se acomodó de su lugar, su expresión había cambiado y se veía muy feliz, Jimmy lo noto y volvió a comer de sus burritos.

Pasaron 5 minutos y heloise se encontraba pensando a donde iría con Jimmy.

-Ya sé a dónde iremos Jimmy –Viendo con gran ternura a Jimmy.

-Que bien, solo espérame un minuto que ya casi llego al séptimo –Jimmy agarro el ultimo burrito de la charola y se dispone a comerlo –uhh, recuerda heloise, pase lo que pase, no uses el destapa caños.

-No prometo nada

-Bueno, ¡AQUÍ VOY! –Grito a todo dar metiéndose el burrito a la boca, sin embargo tenía problemas al masticar

-Vamos Jimmy, recuerda, dos semanas, dos semanas llevaste esto en la boca- Dijo heloise sacando un destapa caños

-Sí, sé que puedo –Hablo entre pensamientos, y sacando fuerzas de la quijada logro comer el burrito -¡LO HICE! –su grito sonó por todo el restaurante llamando la atención de muchos.

Un señor con la piel verde y un smoking se acercó a su mesa

-Felicidades joven, tome se ha ganado un burrito totalmente gratis –hablo mientras ponía el burrito en su plato- que lo disfrute

Jimmy agarro el burrito y lo alzo.

-¡La victoria es mía! –Dijo en tono heroico

-Ya Jimmy baja de ahí –Dijo heloise viendo como Jimmy bajaba de la mesa y se sentaba- Sabes que pagaste 30 dólares por los burritos.

-Fue un sacrificio, pero valió la pena –dijo Jimmy con orgullo- Sin embargo ya estoy muy lleno, no podría comer otro más, la verdad creo que…-Jimmy no termino de hablar puesto empezó a sentir nauseas, se tapó la boca y salió corriendo al baño, dejando sola a heloise.

Heloise suspiro

-Bueno, hay va mi pase para poder salir con Jimmy- Heloise solo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y heloise al fin logro ver a Jimmy salir del baño, ambos salieron del restaurante heloise viendo con preocupación a Jimmy puesto la tenia ambos brazos cruzados en el estómago en señal de dolor.

-Oye Jimmy, no te ves muy bien –dijo heloise con un tono de preocupación.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien –Dijo Jimmy sin dejar de presionar su estómago- menos mal que esta vez no usamos el destapa caños, ya es un comienzo.

-Creo, que será mejor ir a casa Jimmy, tienes que descansar- heloise después de decir eso encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada para que Jimmy no lo notara, el simplemente sonrió.

-No heloise- dijo dejando de sostenerse el estómago lo que llamo la atención de heloise- aún no hemos ido al lugar a donde quieres ir.

-pero Jimmy tu…-dejo de hablar porque Jimmy la interrumpió.

-Te dije que tu escogerías el lugar a donde quieres que vallamos, además ya estoy mejor, mira- Jimmy empezó a saltar de un lado a otro de la calle.

Heloise sonrió, pudo sentir una pequeña esperanza, noto como Jimmy empezaba a parar y aterrizo justo enfrente de ella.

-Y, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La acción de Jimmy provoco un pequeño sonrojo de parte de heloise, pero se tranquilizó.

-Vamos al parque –Respondió- escuche que…

-¡PERFECTO!, podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas haya, vamos –Jimmy agarro de la mano a heloise y empezó a correr rumbo al parque, heloise se sonrojo por la acción de Jimmy.

-ahh, Jimmy- hablo entre susurros-

-Perdón dijiste algo

-Nada –dijo heloise con rapidez.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de mi historia, espero que les esté gustando, pronto subiré el capítulo tres y también algunos one-shots extras que hare, ya tengo varias ideas para fics de Jimmy two shoes, pero antes disfruten el otro capitulo_

_**Capítulo 2 –Hoy es el día**_

"_No estés triste, ¡ponte atento!, las felicidad puede tocar muy levemente tu puerta"_

Jimmy llego al parque llevando a rastras a una muy agitada heloise por el viaje.

-Jimmy -dijo heloise buscando su atención

-¿Qué sucede heloise? –Pregunto

-La próxima vez que vayamos a algún lado, porque no solo tomamos el autobús, ¡En vez de venir corriendo! –Grito enfurecida heloise

-jeje, lo siento –dijo Jimmy asustado- pero ve el lado bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?

Heloise antes de contestar tomo una gran bocanada de aire pues estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

-bueno, vamos por un helado ¿Qué te parece? –contesto heloise.

-Me parece bien- dijo Jimmy empezando a caminar con heloise a su lado.

En el camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Jimmy se encontraba tranquilo, contemplando el paisaje a su alrededor pero heloise no se encontraba en ese mismo estado, tenía una fuerte batalla dentro de sí misma.

-De acuerdo heloise, no me importa que, ni tampoco como sucedió esto, pero te han dejado una oportunidad de oro –hablaba entre pensamientos- ve a tu alrededor, no está beezy, no estás trabajando en esa tonta fabrica, ¡nada!, solo lo tienes a él, a…Jimmy –observándolo con mucha ternura y amor para luego darse una pequeña cachetada- concéntrate, las dos sabemos desde que comenzó el día que algo iba a pasar, desde que nos dijo que saldríamos con el hasta el desayuno, sabíamos que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Heloise dejo de pensar unos segundos y su puso a recordar esa misma mañana.

_**Flash back**_

Era de mañana y el primer sol que alumbra Miseryville comenzaba a asomarse dando paso a pequeños rayos de luz que lograban llegar a una pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad, metiéndose por la ventana, golpeando levemente el rostro de heloise.

Al sentir esos pequeños rayos de luz en su rostro heloise comenzaron a abrir muy lentamente los ojos, se quitó las sabanas y se sentó en la cama dejando así ver su largo y hermoso cabello suelto. Se estiro un poco y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, limpio suavemente su cara remojándola en el lavabo, contemplo su rostro reflejado en un espejo con una foto de Jimmy y ella pegado en el costado superior derecho del espejo.

-Buenos días Jimmy –hablo con mucha dulzura, tomo la foto le dio un pequeño beso lleno de amor y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

Bajo para así poder desayunar, fue a su cocina y del refrigerador agarro un bote de leche, tomo un tazón y cereal que encontró. Con mucha dificultad llevo su desayuno a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cocina y con mucho cuidado las coloco, movió una de las dos sillas que se encontraban ahí, cada una en un extremo de la mesa se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.

Saben, a pesar de ser una de las metes más siniestras de Miseryville, aquella que logra asustar a cualquiera con solo mirarla, cada mañana, al desayunar, siempre mira al frente, sus ojos se humedecen al ver siempre ese enorme espacio vacío que se encontraba en esa simple silla, siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que algún día esa persona especial ocupe ese lugar, ese pequeño lugar, puede comportarse como el ser más desdichado del mundo, pero al igual que todos también tiene sentimientos.

Puede que lo tenga todo, casa, un trabajo y por supuesto, amigo, pero a pesar de tener todo eso heloise se siente, sola.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho sonar el timbre de su casa, se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir.

-Se los advierto, si son otras ves esas niñas exploradoras con sus galletas le juro que… heloise abrió la puerta y al ver a la persona parada en el otro extremo se quedó completamente muda.

-Hola heloise –saludo muy alegremente el joven viendo a una heloise sorprendida

-¿Ji…Jimmy? –Saliendo del shock- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Perdón por molestar pero… -Jimmy saco una caja que tenía guardada en su bolsillo- a cerbee le dio mucha hambre anoche y lo primero que vio fue el cereal y…bueno, se lo comió todo –mostrándole la caja- ¿crees poder regalarme un poco del tuyo? –Pregunto un poco apenado

-oh, era por eso –heloise bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada y triste.

-No quería molestarte tan temprano –dijo Jimmy llamando la atención de heloise la cual subió la mirada para verlo- pensaba en venir a verte más tarde-

-¿Enserio? –pregunto emocionada

-si –contesto Jimmy- beezy estará todo el día con su Papá, así que, tal vez podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos ¿te gustaría?

-¡CLARO! –Respondió rápidamente- dio. Si, si me gustaría Jimmy

-Perfecto –dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja- entonces si me regalarías un poco de cereal

-Bueno… -pensando- perdón Jimmy pero creo que a mí también se me ha acabado el cereal, acabo de usar lo último que me quedaba.

-De verdad –dijo Jimmy decepcionado

Heloise asintió con la cabeza

-Vaya- encogiéndose de hombros- bueno, gracias de todas formas heloise, nos vemos luego- Jimmy se despidió, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, heloise lo miro un poco triste por no poder ayudarlo, pero luego de verlo bien no pudo quedarse callada.

-¡Espera Jimmy! –grito heloise corriendo a donde él estaba, Jimmy la escucho, se giró y la vio frente a él, Heloise no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía pero se armó de valor y hablo.

-Si quieres puedes…desayunar conmigo –dijo heloise algo insegura en sus palabras- tengo algunos huevos en la cocina, podría prepararlos, claro ¿si tú quieres?

Jimmy observo el comportamiento un poco extraño de Heloise, pero a viendo la situación solo sonrió

-bueno eso… -Un sonido proveniente de su estómago de Jimmy lo interrumpió

-mmm creo que eso es un si –Dijo heloise alegremente.

Jimmy rio

-Está bien heloise, nos convenciste a mí y a mi pequeño amigo –dijo golpeándose suavemente el estómago.

Heloise sonrió y se dispuso a regresar a la casa con Jimmy, pero antes de darse vuelta para ir a su casa observo a Jimmy por unos segundos, algo le llamo la atención, algo que tal vez no hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, pero se dio cuenta que ese día era diferente, agarrando mucho valor tomo la mano de Jimmy y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Jimmy se sorprendió por la acción de heloise, veía como sus manos estaban juntas, en su mente se preguntaba "¿Por qué heloise lo había tomado de la mano, antes ella no hacia eso, simplemente lo dejaba entrar?" se quedó pensando pero no duro mucho, como siempre no le tomo mucha importancia y solo la siguió.

Heloise no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero lo que ya estaba haciendo la hacía muy feliz, unos segundos después amos entraron a la casa tomados de la mano, algo estaba claro en ese momento, esa mañana iba a ser muy diferente.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno hay los dejo, como había dicho después subiré el capítulo tres, tratare de no tardarme mucho no se preocupen, bueno para algunos: P. cuídense_


End file.
